Life's Little Surprises
by 19-twilight-fan-93
Summary: Edward and Bella have been next door neighbours from the day Bella moved to Forks at the age of eight. They annoy each other daily, but as the years past and they become older, will they save each other from life's dangers or is this friendship just not meant to be? All Human. Based on the song Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I found in my old emails which I had sent to my beta but never posted, it has been edited and I decided to test the waters and see what kind of a response I get.

Looking forwards to hearing your thoughts!

* * *

 _Edward's POV:_

 _A little boy of about twelve years old ran down a paved road. In the distance he saw a girl the same age as him; he stopped_ _short as_ _he took in her appearance. She had long chestnut_ _hair and_ _big brown eyes._ _S_ _he was beautiful. She caught up to_ _him as_ _if she had been chasing him. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I love you."_

 _The boy couldn't move because he was in shock, she loved him? Who was this girl? Before he could question her further, she faded away. In her place, was the boy's mother._

" _Edward, what are you doing, you are suppose to be in bed." She scolds her son._

" _Sorry mom," the boy tries to say, but no words came out of his mouth._

I shot up in my bed with a gasp. That was the weirdest dream ever, and who was the girl I was dreaming about? GROSS!

"Edward it's time to get up." I heard mom yell from downstairs. I looked at the clock beside my bed and fell face first into my pillow. It was 8 o'clock on a _Saturday_! Who wakes up this early on a Saturday?

"Edward," mom opened my bedroom door, "your father is waiting for you. It's going to be too late if you don't get up right now. Breakfast is ready." Then she closed the door.

I smiled into my pillow, remembering what I was doing today. Dad promised me a few days ago if I get 100% on a test, he would take only me fishing for the WHOLE day. And Wednesday we had a math test, I studied really hard for it, and I got 100%. I was so happy!

My twin sister Alice, she only got 97% so she wasn't allowed to go, and besides, she would be afraid of the worms. And my older brother Emmett, he's at his _girlfriend's_ house. Me and Alice are eight, and Emmett is ten and he got a girlfriend already, which I think is gross. I'm never getting married or having a girlfriend because I don't like girls, they got cooties. And all they talk about is make-up and boys; I wouldn't want to listen to that all day.

I jumped out of bed, throwing the bed clothes on the floor and getting dressed quickly. When I got downstairs, mom had four pancakes with a glass of chocolate milk on the table for me. I quickly ate it because I was so excited to go fishing.

Five minutes later, I was done with my pancakes and milk. I gave mom the dishes, thanked her, and ran out the door.

Dad was outside talking to a man. And standing beside the man was a little girl. Well, she wasn't that little, but she was really tiny, probably my age.

"…going fishing in the pond outside of Seattle." My dad said to the man.

"Hi, dad!" I exclaimed causing him to turn around to face me.

"Edward, I didn't hear you come out. I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Charlie Swan, and this is his daughter Isabella."

The girl, _Isabella_ , was shy because she hid behind her father.

"Charlie, Bella, this is Edward, my youngest son, and Alice's twin. You remember Alice, right Bella?" Dad said.

"Yes sir." She whispered as she peeked around her father's leg.

When I got a good look at her, my eyes widened. I would recognize that voice and name anywhere. Isabella Swan just moved here with her father from Arizona, she's the new girl in my third grade class, and everyone thinks she's weird.

"Daddy, I knows who she is, we go to school together." I looked at her and she blushed.

"That's good son, because Bella and her dad are going fishing with us, Charlie is taking us out in his boat." My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide.

"Daddddddyyyyy," I whined, "noooooo, don't take _her._ Take Em or Jas or anybody in the world but daddy please don't take the girl!" Dad shook his head.

"Edward, they are going, end of discussion. Now go get your fishing gear." I pouted and walked away with my arms crossed.

I heard footsteps behind me and thought they were my dad's until I heard _her_ voice. "You're being a baby Edward." She said.

I spun around quickly, "Just shut up and leave me alone, this is suppose to be mine and my dad's time, I don't want to share it with a girl, especially _you_."

She just crossed her arms and held her head high. "Do you really think I want to spend my Saturday with you? This was supposed to be my daddy Bella day, but your dad called my dad and he said he had a surprise for me. I was happy but when I saw you, I didn't want to be here. At least I don't complain and whine like a baby. _'Daddddddyyyyy, noooooo, don't take her.'_ Really Edweirdo, grow up!" Then she turned and walked away.

Ouch, that hurts, what happened to the shy, innocent little girl that was in my third grade class? This is a new side of Bella, and I smiled as I thought of the way she yelled at me. I think, I think I'm… in… _love._

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about this story, but depending on the response, I'll decide if I will finish it or not. Either way, I was surprised when I found it had been edited and sent back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, what an amazing response with such a small number of views! This story is on my computer at work so it's only today I've gotten a chance to finish it. Each chapter will only be about 800-1,200 words until they get 'older'. Each chapter will also skip 1 or 2 years until it reaches the end of the song per say. I might expand it beyond that, depending on the feedback and amount of interest!_

 _You may have noticed I also changed the Title and Summary, don't worry though, nothing in the first chapter has changed._

 _I'm sorry if my writing is a little off compared to my other story. Keep in mind that I am telling this story from a child's POV and trying to get into that mindset when I'm tired is hard!_

 _I hope you enjoy, and can't wait to hear what you think!_

* * *

 ***2 years later, Summer***

EPOV

"Edward, stop!" Bella screamed in a high pitch voice as I chased her with my water gun. I laughed when she almost slipped on the wet grass and sprayed her again.

"It's not funny Edward!" Alice said as she held out a hand for Bella and both of them took off around the corner of the house. I chased them and of course I was faster, but when I turned the corner, I felt water hit me in directly in my face.

"Hey!" I held up my hands trying to stop the water but Bella and Alice kept spraying me. _That's not fair, it's two against one. Ugh, where is Em?_ The water stopped when their guns were empty.

"It's only fair." Bella said placing her hands on her hips. "You had Em but Rosie came so he went with her." She giggled when she heard Emmett shout from the edge of the pool where he and Rose were sitting.

"I don't like it when you spray me in the face, it's not nice." I argued, coming up with a plan to get them in trouble.

My dad and Bella's dad do _everything_ together which mean we have to always be together. We're still in the same class at school but we are in grade five now, and I'm way smarter. Alice is her best friend and Jasper is mine, even though Emmett is my brother. He's in grade seven and don't play with us as often.

"Don't be a sore loser Edward; we won so we get to pick the movie, that's the rules." Alice said with a nod, she was always on Bella's side even though she's my twin sister.

"I'm not playing anymore. I'll go watch a movie with Em and Rosie." I smiled as I walked away knowing that I won't have to watch a girl movie.

When I got to where Em and Rosie were sitting near the pool, Rosie looked at me with a frown, "Emmy, tell your smelly brother to go away." I looked at her then Em.

"Rosie…" He gave her a sad look. "He's my brother and Jasper is gone on vacation. Mom and Dad told me I had to include him. I'll get in trouble if I don't and won't be able to see you for a whole week." He gave her puppy dog eyes and she sighed loudly.

"Fine, he can stay." She crossed her arms, glaring at me. Em gave her a kiss on her forehead. _Eww, gross!_

I ignored them as I jumped in the pool making a huge splash. I plugged my nose as I went under the water and when I came back up for air, I saw that Rosie _and_ Em were glaring at me. _Oops._ When I had jumped in the pool, I got them both wet.

"Sorry," I laughed and swam to the other side.

 **Two hours later…**

Swimming alone was boring! Em and Rosie ignored me the entire time, so I decided to go find Ali and Bella instead.

As I walked up the stairs and got closer to Ali's room, I could hear Ali and Bella giggling at the movie they were I opened the door, I could see they were sitting on beanbags chairs. We both had two each; a small one and a couch one, that one can seat two people on it. Ali was on the small one, and Bella was on the bigger one.

"What do you want, Edward?" Alice asked as she paused the movie.

"Mom said I could watch a movie with you guys." I said smiling.

"Nuh-uh, no way! Besides, we're watching Hotel Trans-o-l-vain-e-a twoand you said before it was a girl movie." Alice crossed her arms, and Bella did the same.

"MOM!" I yelled, stomping away. _No one wants to play with me._

"Yes Edward?" She was cooking _my_ favorite meal tonight, spaghetti and meatballs.

"Ali and Bella won't let me watch a movie with them." I wipe away pretend tears as she continues to stir the spaghetti in the pot on the stove. "I even told them you said so!"

"How about-" The phone rings on the counter next to her and she answers it. "Hello?"

I can hear a voice that sounds like Bella's dad but I'm not sure.

"Ch-Char-Charlie," she finally got out, after being cut off twice, "you need to calm down! Let me get Emmett to watch the kids and I'll come over. Carlisle should be home any minute as well."

"What's wrong mommy?" I asked.

"I need you to go upstairs with your sister and Bella until I get back. Don't leave the room, do you understand?" My mom said in her serious voice as she knelt to my level. I nodded and she kissed my head. "Emmett?" She sang out, walking towards the backyard.

I waited until mom and Em came back inside and then followed them and Rosie upstairs. Mom opened Ali's door and we heard the girls were laughing at the movie.

"Girls, I need you both and Edward to stay in this room with Rosalie and Emmett until I get back, okay? Emmett and Rosalie are in charge so you must listen to them. I won't be long, please behave, I love you."

"Love you too," we all said.

I sat down next to Bella because it was the only seat left. At first she scrunched up her nose and turned to look at Ali, but when she saw Ali watching the movie, she gave me a small smile and I gave her one back.

No one knows that I have a crush on Bella. She's my sister's best friend and Ali would make fun of me if I tell her, so I didn't tell anyone, not even Bella.

* * *

 _It's refreshing to write a short chapter even not and again!_

 _Looking forward to hearing your thoughts._

 _Next chapter will be posted on Sunday (April 17)!_

 _xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the continuing support! I've decided not to care about the amount of reviews or views while writing this story because it's such a fun one to write! To those few who do review, thank you so much! I love reading your thoughts!_

 _I've managed to write this in 45 minutes just to give it to you a day early. Well not anymore, it's 2:30am here, but you know what I mean!_

 _I've also decided that this story will be in Edward's POV seeing as the song is from a male's pov._

 _Enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **EPOV**

We finished watching the movie just as mom and dad opened the door.

"Bella sweetheart, you dad needs to speak to you, he's downstairs." Mom said in a low voice. _Why is she whispering?_ "The rest of you stay here, understand? We'll be back shortly and will tell you what happened." We nodded, but I wanted to know what was going on right now, not later on.

When the bedroom door closed and we heard mom, dad, and Bella walk down the stairs, I jumped from my seat and went to follow them. Em, of course being the oldest one, stopped me.

"Ed, you heard mom, we need to stay here, it's a private meeting." He shook his head.

"I have to use the washroom." I said, opening the door and closing it behind me. Once I was in the hallway, I tip-toed to the edge of the stairs where I could hear what they were saying.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I have to tell you this but Renee, mommy, is gone." Bella's dad said. I was confused, gone where?

"Gone where daddy?" I could tell from her voice she was crying, _what a baby!_

"She left us baby girl, she's moving to Florida with her new boyfriend. I'm so sorry princess, I wish she didn't do this to us."

"Why, daddy? Why did she leave without saying good-bye?" She sniffed.

"I don't know baby girl, I'm sorry I wish I could make it all better." _Was her dad crying too?_

I lost my balance when I heard the door open behind me and fell face first on the hard floor, "Oof."

"Edward! Get back in here." Em yelled but whispered at the same time. When I didn't move, he walked towards me and picked me up.

"No, wait, put me down Em!" But he didn't listen and took me back to Ali's room then stood against the door. _Ugh, brothers!_ I crossed my arm and sat in the beanbag chair, _he's no fun._

 ***2 years later, age 12, First day of school***

 **EPOV**

"Edward, time to get up for school!" My mom called from outside my bedroom door. "You too Emmett. Your sister has been up since six am."

I called out to let her know I was awake but I've been up since then as well. _My first day of grade seven, I can't believe I'm going to Forks High! Finally hot girls!_ I thought as I kicked the covers off and started to get dress.

I opened the door the same time Em did, his room as across the hall from mine, "Ready for Forks High little brother?" he asked laughing.

"I was born ready." I said and walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen where mom and Ali were eating breakfast.

"It's here Edward, the day is finally here! Me and Bella are _finally_ going to Forks High. Now we can try out for the volleyball team and cheerleading squad. Oh, and we don't have to go on any more kiddie fieldtrips. Isn't it exciting?" I just nodded my head because I didn't catch half of what she just said, but plastered a smile on my face just so she wouldn't repeat herself.

"Sure, awesome."

"Oh come on, tell me that you're not excited?" Ali held onto my hand which was on the counter.

"I am Ali, but I can contain my excitement." I chuckled when she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh Edward, let your sister have her fun." Mom said with a smile.

Just as I was about to reply, there was a soft knock on the door. Ali jumped from her seat, shouting "I got it!" as she ran towards the door.

Ali walked into the kitchen where we were eating breakfast, with someone following behind her. _Ugh, Smella,_ I mentally rolled my eyes when I saw it was just _her_. One of my friends at school came up with that nickname for her and I liked it so that is what I call her now, when there's no adults around of course.

"Good morning Bella, are you hungry?" Mom asked with a smile. _Why do she have to be so nice to_ her _all the time? Smella's even more annoying than Ali._

"No thank you, Mrs. Cullen, I already ate at home." She smiled at my mom stood next to Ali, which meant she was now directly across from me.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Esme." Mom said shaking her head with a smile. "Finish up, I'll be right back." We nodded in reply.

I waited until mom went out of the room to speak to Smella. "Nice sweater _Smella_ , did you get it at Smelly are us?" She just frowned.

Em punched me in the shoulder. I thought he was happy about what I just said, but instead he frowned too and shook his head. I looked towards Ali who was also frowning at me. _What? It was supposed to be funny?_

"That wasn't nice Ed, leave her alone. Besides _Bella_ is cool." He said Bella's name funny and went back to eating his French toast.

"Whatever." I said and walked out of the room after grabbing my backpack. I headed towards the door but was stopped by my mom holding a camera.

"Ah, ah, mister. Picture first, this is a big moment for us." She was smiling, again! _How can she be so happy this early in the morning?_ I groaned loudly and crossed my arms, waiting while she called for Ali.

When Ali was standing beside me, I wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and she did the same, wrapping her arm around mine. For my mom's sake I smiled for the camera, but one the flash went off, I was off towards the door again. I heard Ali call Smella over for a picture just as I was leaving the house.

"We're going to be late for the first day of school, come on!" I yelled towards them where they were now taking selfies with Ali's new phone she got for her birthday. I rolled my eyes and just laughed as my sister, _girls._

 ***The next day…***

 _Beep, beep, beep, be-_

I hit my annoying alarm clock with my hand as I rolled over in my bed. The first day of school was a bore as always. Having Jasper in the same class made it a little better, but I also had Smella and Ali in the same class too.

I looked at the time on my clock and noticed the date, September thirteenth, _why is that date so familiar?_ I thought about it for a minute but when I couldn't figure it out I just shrugged and started getting ready for school.

Just as we were finished our breakfast and about to leave for school, Ali jumped up from her seat at the breakfast bar. She ran into the living room and then returned seconds later with a half dozen balloons tied onto a dark blue gift bag with light blue paper stuff coming out of the bag, _wait, is it someone's birthday today?_ I looked at her confused, and when she noticed she just smiled.

"It's Bella's birthday today, how could you forget?" Ali kissed mom good-bye then skipped towards the door, the balloons trailing behind her.

"Yeah Ed, how could you ever forget?" Em laughed and walked towards the door. I followed Em's lead and grabbed my bag on the way out. Mom stopped me for her kiss, as per usual, and wished me a good day at school. I nodded just to make her happy as I closed the door.

Ali was standing outside Smella's house as we waited for her, _slow as usual._ I sighed loudly causing Ali to glare at me but I just shrugged her off. Just as I was about to announce that I was leaving, _she_ opened the front door of her house and gasped loudly.

"Ali!" She squealed, "Oh my goodness, you know I don't like surprises! And I told you not to get me anything." She hugged Ali and accepted the gift bag.

I crossed my arms and leaned again the fence as she opened the gift. Just as she pulled something out of the bag, my phone beeped telling me I had a text message. Before I got a chance to read it I heard Smella squeal again _, jeez save my eardrums._

"You got it? You actually got it!" I looked towards her to see what she was so excited about and saw it was the same jean jacket Ali got for her birthday but in a light blue color. Ali's was dark blue and they had spent hours obsessing over it at our party.

"Of course I got it silly! You said you _loved_ that jacket, and we can match now!" Ali hugged her again and then they finally decided it was time to leave for school.

School dragged on and nothing exciting happened until the lunch bell rang and I walked into the cafeteria. Some of the girls in eighth grade were standing around in a circle which was weird, I mean who even does that? As I got closer I heard a soft cry and a set of shoes in the middle of the circle. _Wait, is that…?_ _Oh my gosh, it is!_

Before I knew what I was doing, I ran up to them, "Leave her alone!" I yelled and pushed my way into the middle of the circle of girls where Bella was curled into a ball on the floor. "Bella, grab my hand." I said as I reached towards her. She looked up at me with red eyes and finally grabbed onto my hand. Once she was standing behind me, I turned to face the eighth graders. "Don't ever pick on Bella again."

"Or what? What are you going to do pep-squeak?" The girl with brown hair asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Or you'll have me to deal with." I heard Em's voice next to me, and I stood a little taller to match his stance. We shared a smile when the girls just nodded their head and mumble an apology.

I turned towards Bella who was still hiding behind me when all the girls went back to their table. Her eyes were still puffy and red and I could tell when was trying to hold back tears.

"Come on, let's eat our lunch outside." Em said, noticing my hesitation. Bella nodded and was about to follow him when she stopped and turned to face me.

"Thank you Edward." She said, and just before she turned around again, I could see her cheeks turn pink. _I just saved Bella Swan,_ and _I didn't call her Smella. Whoa, is this what it feels like to be in love?_

* * *

 _So, what do you think? I've realized as I was writing this that I write faster when I'm angry about something or at someone. This evening/night was a crazy one but it gave you guys another chapter a day earlier than planned so you can thanked the person that made me so pissed off for that._

 _Can't wait to hear your thoughts! And the next chapter might just be posted tomorrow once I wake up and get my creative juices flowing!_

 _Much love,_

 _Mady xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the continuing support! Here's the next chapter as promised! This will be a short story, I'm thinking maybe 9 or 10 chapters in total._

 _Looking forwards to reading your thoughts!_

* * *

 ***2 years later, Age 14***

"Leave me alone Edward!" Bella screamed as she slammed the door in my face. _Ouch_. We have been dating for three months and just had our first big fight.

"Bella I'm sorry, please let me explain." I gently knocked on the door and jumped back when it swung open. I was expecting Bella to be on the other side but instead it was Mr. Swan, her father. "Good night Mr. Swan, I…can I…Is…"

"Spit it out, son." He said, and I could see a small smile on his face. _It's not fair, Bella knows my fear of her father._

"I need to see Bella, please, sir." I mumbled, he was making me more nervous.

 _Flashback_

 _The bell rang letting us know that school was over for the day and it was Friday so we had two days off._ Finally, freedom. _I thought with a smile and raced to catch up to Bella. I asked her out exactly three months ago and she said yes, I was so happy that I finally found the courage to ask her._

 _Last night I asked her if she wanted to go on a triple date with Em, Rosie, Ali and Jasper. Ali and Jazz started dating one year ago, he asked her to be his girlfriend the week before eighth grade prom and she jumped up and down for a long time because she was so excited._

 _Even though we have known each other for a long time, Bella still don't like Rosie and the same goes for Rosie liking her, so she didn't answer right away, but when I reminded her it was our three months anniversary she bit her lip and nodded. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug,_ I was finally going on a date with Bella!

 _The night started out great, Emmett has a car and his license now she he picked Rosie and Jasper up before we went to dinner and a movie. Emmett and told me that whenever he and Rosie went on a date, he always gave her flowers when he picked her up, so I begged my mom to get me for flowers for Bella which she finally gave me some money to get them. I got her some blue ones; she had told me it was her favourite color._

 _I walked to Bella's house and knocked on the door, just like Em said I should do, then held the flowers in front of me. Bella's dad, Mr. Swan, opened the door._

 _He smiled, crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, "Well look at you looking as handsome as ever. I always knew you two would end up together."_

" _Dad, is that Edward?" I heard Bella's voice and I smiled._

 _Mr. Swan moved to the side and we locked gazes right away._ She is beautiful _, I thought and my cheeks started to hurt from smiling. "Hi-hi Bella. You look pretty, these ar-are for you." I held the flowers towards her and her cheeks turned pink again. When I asked Em about it before, he told me it was called a 'blush'._

" _Thank you," She took the flowers and held them to her face, smelling them._

" _I'll take those Bells, have fun tonight kids. Behave Edward." I looked towards Mr. Swan, and I could feel myself becoming scared at the tone of his voice, but when he winked and smiled at me, I knew he was just kidding. Letting out a breath, I nodded and took Bella's hand as we walked towards Em's car._

 _At the restaurant, me and Bella sat at a table behind Em and Rosie. They were 'supervising' us tonight and even though I told my mom and dad I was old enough, they wouldn't listen. Ali and Jasper said on the other side. We talked the entire time, and I was having lots of fun on our first date._

 _Once we were done eating, we paid for our meal and began walking towards the movie theatre which was just next door. Just as we were about to buy our tickets, I heard a voice call my name. When I turned to see who it was, I felt someone's arms wrap around me._

" _Oh Eddie, I missed you so much!" That voice belonged to Tanya Denali who was always following me around school even though I told her I was dating Bella. She went on vacation at the beginning of spring break and got back yesterday._

" _Tanya, my name isn't Eddie, it's Edward. And I'm on a date with Bella so I can't talk right now, our movie is about to start." I looked around to see if Em and Rosie were still waiting for us, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Jazz and Ali were waiting by the snack counter holding a bag of popcorn and a drink._

" _But don't you remember_ Edward _, you told me you loved me!" Tanya stomped her foot and I looked towards Bella to see her staring at the ground._

 _I was about to say something when I felt two hands on my cheeks and someone's lips on mine. At first I thought it was Bella, but when I saw the blond hair I could tell it was Tanya. I tried to push her away but I didn't want to hurt her either and I was told to_ never _lay a hand on a girl._

 _When she finally pulled away I looked where Bella was standing only to see the spot empty and Em walking towards me._

" _Tanya! Why did you do that?" I was mad at Tanya, and upset that Bella had to see it._

" _Cause you love me!" Tanya stomped her foot and crossed her arms._

" _No I don't, I love Bella!" I turned and ran into my brother's chest. "Omf." He hands gripped my arm to keep me from falling and then pulled be away from Tanya and towards everyone else who was comforting a crying Bella._ Did I make Bella cry?

" _Em, can you take me home?" I heard Bella whisper._

" _Bella I'm sorry! She kissed me. You know I only love you, please believe me." I begged her to look at me but she wouldn't. Ali was sitting on one side, and surprisingly, Rosie was on the other. They both had an arm wrapped around her as she wiped her tears away._

" _Come on Bells, I'll take you home." He bent down to kiss Rosie, "I'll be back soon babe." He said as he offered Bella his hand and walked away from us. I chased after them, calling their names but they didn't stop._

" _Em, Bella, wait! I'm sorry!" I could feel tears in my eyes but I brushed them away, I wasn't going to cry._

 _I caught up to them as they reached Em's car and climbed into the backseat._

" _What are you doing, Ed? Go back to the movie, I'll be back soon." Em said as he looked at me through the mirror. I shook my head._

 _The ride was quiet until he pulled into Bella's driveway. She mumbled a "thank you" and got out of the car. I was about to follow her when I heard the click of the child lock coming from the door._

" _Em, let me out! I need to talk to her, I can't lose her, please."_

" _Whoa, hey calm down. Listen, give her some space if she doesn't want to talk, okay? She just saw you kiss another girl right in front of her and she's really upset. Give her some time and then explain again when she's calm, got it?" I nodded and desperately looked at the handle again. I heard another click and tried the door, it swung open and I ran to catch up to Bella._

 _End of Flashback_

"She's really upset Edward, how about to come in and tell me what happened?" I nodded slowly, I just wanted to see Bella.

I followed Mr. Swan to the living room and took a seat on the couch then began to explain what had happened at the movie theatre with Tanya and the kiss. Just as I was finished my story I heard Bella's voice.

"You mean, you really didn't kiss her?" Her eyes were red and watery and she sniffled after every few words.

I shook my head and slowly walked towards her, "I love _you_ Bella, and only you. Tanya is just jealous and she kissed _me_. I wanted to push her away but-" I didn't get a chance to finish when I felt Bella's arms wrap around me tightly. I returned the hug right away and smiled again, _I have my girl back._

* * *

 _They still got their happy ending, so far at least!_

 _Can't wait to read what you think about this chapter!_

 _Until next time,_

 _Mady xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Don't go getting too spoiled for those of you on my author alert list, but yes, this is my second update within the past hour. I just updated **Because of You** an hour ago!_

 _I'm so sorry I just completely disappeared in April but it's in a crazy few months, and even crazier summer! But I'm back and I've been working on my stories for the past week so I'm excited to get back into a routine of posting every week!_

 _All mistakes belong to me, I don't have a beta, although if you would like to be my second opinion just PM me :)_

 _This story is completely planned out, it's just a matter of writing it. It will have a total of 10 chapters, so we have about 5 more to go :)_

* * *

 _Previously…_

I shook my head and slowly walked towards her, "I love _you_ Bella, and only you. Tanya is just jealous and she kissed _me_. I wanted to push her away but-" I didn't get a chance to finish when I felt Bella's arms wrap around me tightly. I returned the hug right away and smiled again, _I have my girl back._

Edward's POV

 ***age 16***

" _There will be a junior prom committee meeting today after school starting at three pm. We have several spaces available although it will be on a first come-first serve basis so be sure to get there early!"_

I smiled as I watched Bella's reaction to the last announcement in homeroom. Although all of our friends were attending prom, she avoided the conversation every time it was brought up. Her excuse was that she didn't like dancing, which wasn't true because she still attends dance classes several times a week.

I wanted to ask her to prom because that's how Ben and Jasper asked their girlfriends, but I have no idea how I am going to do it. I want to make it special and something she will remember for years to come.

"Edward?" I heard Bella saying my name and looked towards her, smiling. "Are you coming to class or not? The bell rang several minutes ago and I've been saying your name over and over."

I quickly jumped from my seat, "Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts."

She didn't smile as I pecked her cheek but accepted my hand as we walked to our first class together, "I noticed," she mumbled.

I stopped quickly, turning her to face me, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, come on we're going to be late." She pulled me through the hallway and into our Algebra class.

The day passed fairly quickly and before I knew it, I was in my last class of the day, Gym. I paced the locker room floor trying to come up with a good way to ask my girlfriend to go to prom with me, but kept drawing blanks. Jasper and Ben and picked the simple way out and asked their girlfriends during lunch the day before.

Just before the final bell rang, I knew what I was going to do, and I would need Alice's help to distract Bella after school.

Leaving the locker room, I went to find Coach to tell him I wasn't feeling well before my classmates began to pile in. Knowing how much I enjoy gym class, he didn't ask question and excused me for the day. I quickly went to find Alice and asked her to distract Bella while I put together my plan to ask her to prom. She quickly agreed and sent me on my way.

Leaving the school, I hurried towards our favourite meeting spot. It was a small meadow with tons of flowers growing throughout the area along with a sandy beach at the end of the meadow. The beach led to a small pond which got its water from a waterfall. We found this place on a day that Bella had gotten upset with me. Bella was running through the woods and of course I was chasing her and we ended up here. Now months later, it's our favourite spot to hang out and just be alone.

I quickly made my way to the beach and gathered rocks, then rearranged them to spell the word 'prom?' Deciding it was good, I hurried back towards the school and then across to the road to a small flower shop. I took all my money I've been saving from my lunch money, and bought the cheapest bunch of flowers I could afford. I thanked the lady and accepted the blue flowers, then hurried back to our meadow to hide them.

I send Alice and quick text and told her I would be waiting outside for them seeing as school was just about over for the day.

When I noticed Bella walking out of the school, I could tell right away that she was upset. Alice was talking to her, but she just shook her head and headed for the road. _No, no, Alice what are you doing?_

Alice pointed in my direction and Bella turned to see me standing against the side of the school.

"Edward? What are you doing out here? Why weren't you in gym class?" The questions kept spilling from Bella but I simply shook my head, thanked Alice and offered my hand to Bella.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you." She gave me a look and for a moment I thought she was going to say no, but thankfully she accepted my hand and we walked towards our meadow in silence.

"What are we doing here Edward?" She asked, causing me to smirk and continue to pull her towards the beach.

"I wanted to take you here to get away for a little while, that's all." I motioned to the large rock and offered my hand to help her climb up.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Bella said with a frown.

"Not quite yet," I said, causing her to look towards me. I had arrange the rocks to face the large rock Bella was currently sitting on, and through her moment of distraction, I had managed to grab the flowers.

She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, it looked as though she was struggling to form words as she looked from me to the rocks and back to me.

Taking a deep breath and knowing it was now or never, I asked the all-important question, "Bella, will you go to prom with me?"

Bella quickly nodded her head and motioned me closer to help her down off of the rock. When I was standing a foot from her she took the jump and landed directly in my arms, causing me to stumble back just slightly.

Wasting no time, she kissed me long and hard, whispering 'I love you' in between. The flowers, which had dropped when I saw her jumping towards me, were now long forgotten as we continued to kiss and just hold each other.

There was no doubt in my mind, that this was the girl I would someday marry, have children and grow old with.

* * *

 _So the next chapter will be when they are 18, which is included in the song. I bet you can all guess what is about to happen! :)_

 _Looking forward to reading your reviews and hearing your thoughts :)_

 _See you in a few days_

 _xo,_

 _Mady_


End file.
